A Different Look
by 1summertime
Summary: This class sucked, but i guess i should have seen that coming. Georges point of view in the fifth book. Has a little hermione and george in it but not much.


Well i wrote this out of random. It is mostly Georges point of view of what happend in the fifth book. it has a little her/geo romance in it but not much.

I do not own harry potter or and any of the characters in the series. if i did Fred wouldn't have died!

A different look

"…_..what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we_ _find practices that ought to be prohibited_." Those words had seemed so unimportant at the time that i had not listened when Umbridge had first interrupted Dumbledore at the feast.

In fact that should have been my first clue that this woman was no good. When I think back to the last few words she said at the feast that meant so little to me then made so much sense now as I sit in this so called class and pretend to read the book in front of me. I look to my side and see Fred looks as annoyed as I felt and properly looked since we have the same face. This woman wasn't teaching us anything of use. We were on the brink of a war and professor Umbridge was 'teaching' use theories on how to defend ourselves. Notice the quotes around teaching

Thinking back to the first time we came in to the defense against the dark arts class it showed that we were going to learn nothing of importance from this class.

Fred and I had sat next to each other and turned to talk to Lee Jordan who had sat behind us. Lee was just starting to tell us a story about something that had happened on his summer break when I heard the most annoying sound come from the front of the class. I would soon learn to dread hearing that cough.

'"_Hem, Hem"_ _I looked towards the front of the class to see the new toad faced Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. When I looked at her she reminded me of one thing._

_A pink furry toad._

"_Hem, Hem" Anyone who was still talking now stopped to face our new teacher." Well Good Morning" when no one replied her lip twitched and said," Well that was rude. When someone talks to you one should not just sit there. Now say Good morning Professor Umbridge."_

_The class replied as one "Good morning Professor Umbridge " I think she smiled at that but i was becoming too distracted by her bright outfit to be sure. "Now that was much better wasn't it?"_

_She turned to the board and pulled out her wand and said" wands away" I looked at Fred to see he had the same gloomy look on his face as I did. Nothing fun ever happened when we were told that._

_On the board were the words 'Defense Against the Dark Arts, a basic Review ' . What was this lady on we were in our final year and studying for our NEWTs (even though Fred and I didn't really need to take them with our plans for a joke shop). We had no reason to start all over. The rest of the class seemed to be thinking along the same lines by the looks of their faces._

"_From what I can understand your education in this subject has been somewhat lacking what with all the different teachers and not following the ministry approved guide lines. You all are not up to standard for your NEWTS this year."_

_This woman had to be joking we were doing fine. Okay sure some of our teachers turned out to be evil or claim credit for other peoples work but we did end up learning what we needed to pass and some of them even taught us a thing or two. For instance never trust someone that drinks from his own personal bottle once every hour and looked like they were in pain because it may turn out they kidnapped your real teacher and is now impersonating them so he can keep an eye on the boy who lived to set him up to bring back his evil master back to power. If you asked me, that was something to remember._

"_You should be pleased to know we shall now be following a strictly set out theory centered guide lines prepared for you by the ministry approved of course. Now copy down the class aims and the then open your book and read the first chapter."_

_What appeared on the board surprised me. Well not what it read but what it didn't. There was nothing about using spells and practicing them. I assume it was just forgotten or she figured we all new that naturally we would already know that we were going to use them. I looked around to see everyone pulling out their quills to write. No one seemed to have noticed this so pulled out some parchment and began writing. _

_Later in the year, no wait in a few classes I would come to realize the fact that we would be using spells was not put on the board for a reason. '_

Yeah this class sucked!

We couldn't even use magic. What was going to happen to us if we run into death eaters. I swear she wants us to die. Yeah that sounds about right.

Well at least tomorrow we could go to go to zonkos. We also were going to some meeting harry set up to talk about some club. Well Ron said it was a way to rebel against Umbridge.

Sounds promising!

G

Not too long into the new school year we created Dumbledore's Army.

DA lifted my spirit's a good bit since the only reason I came back this year was to say good bye to my friends and wait for the shop to find a spot for our shop. With Umbridge around things were rather miserable.

But DA gave us all something to look forward to and a good way to go against Umbridge without scaring my hand with one of those bloody Quills.

Harry was a little timid at first but he has rather gotten into the spirit of teaching. Who knew he would be so good at it.

It had been surprising at first when Ron told us about the idea to create this, well let's call it group. What was even more surprising was that it was Hermione that had come up with the idea in the first place.

Hermione. I had been noticing her a lot more than I properly should since the Yule ball last year and i had to admit she has grown up.

She has also lost some of her bossiness and learned to loosen up some. Still it had come as a big surprise that little miss perfect want to create an illegal club a break so many rules. It really was a shame that little Ron likes her, but then again he has years to ask her out and still has yet to do so. If she gets any more interesting I may have to start worrying about falling for a pretty bird.

G

But still with DA and a interesting bird to get to know I was beginning to get restless and so was Fred. With Dumbledore gone and Umbridge in charge things were getting worse. Besides there was no more DA since we got caught because some ravenclaw spilled the beans(although i loved the jinx that hermione put on the paper for anyone who told. That was just brilliant and quit frankly hot!) and the shop is all set up and ready to go(fred and i finshed settingit up and signing the paper work for it. I will neverbe able to thank harry enough for loaning us that money).

So when Ginny told us that harry needed some help getting into Umbridge's office to talk to to serious we were more than happy to be a distraction.

This was going to to be a blast.

G

Fred and I were having a blast not only were we annoying Umbridge an helping harry this was great publicity for our shop.

I do feel a little sad though leaving Hogwarts I mean it has been where I've grown up at for the past few years. I had some great times here with Fred and other friends but with Umbridge in charge it wasn't home any more.

So with those thoughts in my head I agreed with Fred and called for my broom savoring the furious look on Umbridge's face.

As we flew off I turned back to see harry had gotten back safely and then looked to Hermione she was cheering with the rest of the rest of the school. When I caught her eye I winked and laughed when I saw Ron's angry face at seeing Hermione blush.

Maybe I was leaving Hogwarts but I was starting something new and it looked fun!

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: well I was board when I wrote this sooo…yeah. I really didn't know how to end it. Oh well…Read and review please. thanks for reading:)


End file.
